


A Warm Winter

by Troublesome1220



Category: AKB48, AKB48 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublesome1220/pseuds/Troublesome1220
Summary: A storm was brewing in Tokyo, and everyone has received the warning to stay indoors. Yet an hour pass the time she was due to arrive home, Okada Nana was nowhere to be found.
Relationships: Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A Warm Winter

**Author's Note:**

> For Nuracchi. I'm really not good with words and I don't know how to comfort people, but I hope whatever is stressing you out will be gone soon. I hope this story cheers you up slightly, even if it's just a little.

“The snowstorm in Tokyo has been raging all weekend, forcing many to stay at home. For those of you in the storm, it has been advised to find a place to shelter yourself as the severity will increase by nightfall.”

The television blared in the dim living room. Its glaring light reflecting off of the dark walls. Sitting, surrounded by darkness was a figure wrapped tightly in blankets. Sighing, she broke her staring away from the clock and turned off the news. Turning her gaze to the cooling sweets on the kitchen counter, she found her heart fluttering slightly.

“Why isn’t Naachan back yet.” She murmured, clutching the Hangyodon plush closer to her chest. “She was supposed to be back an hour ago.” Peering down at her phone, she was sorely disappointed to not see any messages from the person she’s expecting. Sighing once again, Yuiri thumbed through the saved files on Nana’s laptop searching for a video to entertain herself with. _Theater stages… dramas… anime… more anime… Just how much anime does Naachan watch? Oh, old AKBingo episodes. Episode 38...4? ___

____

____

Curious about one of the few videos that were saved into a special folder on Nana’s computer, Yuiri decided to indulge her nostalgia and opened up the video.

“Dainikai Mosou drama festival Kaimaku!” A familiar voice announced through the speakers. Eyes widening with recognition, Yuiri could feel her cheeks burning at the thought that this was one of the rare videos Nana had deemed important enough to save in her special folder. 

Unknowingly, Yuiri found herself entranced by a ghost of their past. Crouched on Naachan’s red sofa and wearing one of Nana’s oversized white dress shirts, she found herself smiling softly while watching the drama that Ryoka had chosen for them to act out. 

“I’ve fallen for you so it can’t be helped.” Her lips curling upward, Yuiri smiled at the memory of the filming. Ryoka was a really good director and Mion and Miki played up the humor of the drama. But Nana... Nana's role in this drama was special. Not just as the main male lead, but also as a parallel to their own relationship. Clenching her fist, she smiled at the memory of clutching Nana’s blazer while being held in her embrace.

Lost in thought, Yuiri almost didn’t hear the door opening and the following “Tadiama” that echoed through the empty halls. The familiar voice jolted Yuiri out of her thoughts and spurred her into action. Hurriedly fumbling for the remote, she jammed the power button to shut off the tv before someone could step into the room.

Coughing, she rasped out an “Okaeri” before hurrying to greet Naachan at the door. Taking off her shoes at the entrance, a snow-covered coat draped over one arm, was a smiling Okada Nana. Neatly lining up her shoes like the well-mannered child she was raised as Nana stood up and greeted the approaching Yuiri. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of Yuiri wearing her dress shirt, though she covered it up with a discreet cough.

Handing her coat to Yuiri, Nana took off her wet sweater, revealing a somewhat dry undershirt. “Tadaima.” She repeated. Arms outstretched for a hug, she retracted them at the last second, realizing how wet her clothes were. It seems like she’ll have to forego her daily apple hugs (for now) to keep said apple sickness free. “Gomen, Yuuchan. There was a bit of traffic on the road. The snow was starting to get really deep and some streets were closed off due to the snow.” 

“Uh.” Yuiri nodded, turning to hang Nana’s coat on the rack by the door. “Naachan, you should go change. You’re going to get sick if you stay in those clothes for too long.” Nana replied with an obedient ‘Hai~’ and headed further into the apartment to change. And Yuiri found herself sighing for the umpteenth time today, this time out of relief at not having been called out for being suspicious. 

En route to the kitchen, Yuiri’s paranoia flared and she ensured once more that the tv was in fact closed. The kitchen was numbing when she arrived. Rubbing her hands against her forearms, she pulled out the cocoa powder from the closet and took the milk out of the fridge. While waiting for the milk to heat up, she was surprised when a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around her shoulder. 

“Yuuchan. You’re cold.” Nana murmured, her warm breath tickling Yuiri’s neck. Shivering at the sudden warmth, Yuiri still leaned back against Nana’s embrace.

“Hmm. I thought you might want something warm to drink.” 

Pulling insistently, Nana led Yuiri back into the living room. “Stay here alright? I'll make the hot cocoa.” Leaning down, Nana took the sweater she had taken out while she was changing and pulled it on over Yuiri with a murmur of ‘You’ll catch a cold.’ She then wrapped the blankets tightly around Yuiri’s shoulders before stepping back into the kitchen.

She soon came back with two steaming cups of cocoa. Placing one in Yuiri’s waiting hands, Nana settled down in the seat beside Yuiri. The apple proceeded to open up her arms, and wrapped one side of the blanket around Nana’s shoulders as well. Smiling softly at the thoughtless kindness, Nana took hold of Yuiri’s free hand with her own, wincing slightly at how frosty it still was. Placing down her own cup, she gently rubbed small circles on the back of her senpai’s hands to warm her up.

Despite the cold that permeated throughout her body, Yuiri couldn’t seem to feel the chill that had plagued her all day. The concentrated face of the younger girl trying to defrost her warmed her up, and Yuiri couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. Such an amazing person loves her, supports her, and is sitting right here beside her right now. She wishes that time could stop here at this very moment. For them to stay like this forever. 

Lost in her own world, Yuiri didn’t notice Nana reaching for the remote until it was far too late. The damage had been done.

“You’re too close.” Yuiri jerked up in shock at the sound of her own voice. She could only stare at the now playing tv in horror as the delusional drama continued from where it had left off.

“ _I get it. I simply have to be honest with Okada-kun. _Say it again… I didn’t hear it.” Still in shock, Yuiri couldn’t bring herself to look at the similarly stone-still figure beside her.__

____

____

“As I said. I love you.”

“I love you too, Okada-kun.”

“Yuu... Yuuchan.” Nana coughed out. Her eyes were still wide awake in shock. Throughout all the surprise, her hands continued drawing soothing figures upon Yuiri’s cold hands. “This is?”

“I...I can expl-” Yuiri was suddenly looking up at the plain white ceiling, flat on her back with an emotional Nana peering above her.

“That was so long ago. It’s kind of nostalgic.” Nana mumbled. “Back when everyone was still around. Back when we first started getting recognition as a couple.” Yuiri nodded in agreement, trying not to shift too much in her current position. Nana seemed unaware that she had pinned her senior down on the sofa and seemed to be lost in her own mind. 

Yuiri too found herself thinking. She could still remember the tears Nana had shed at the graduation of so many of their closest friends. How so many had left behind their idol childhood and began to pursue different careers. Yuiri could still remember the tough demeanor Nana had tried to put up at Mako’s graduation, the graduation that had left her as the only remaining 14th generation. The strained smile that Nana had upon her face when she had to take a picture by herself to represent the 14th generation.

Deep in thought, Yuiri was woefully unprepared for Nana’s next request.

“What if we reenact it!” Nana sat up suddenly, excited. Yuiri coughed slightly at the sudden shift in weight of the kouhai sitting on her, leading to a bout of apologies from said kouhai.

“Re-reenact? We- We don’t have a desk! We can’t act it out without a desk!” Yuiri released a relieved breath at having found an excuse. 

“It’s fine Yuuchan! We can just use the sofa.” Nana tugged impatiently at Yuiri’s sweater. “Come on Yuuchan!” Nana’s whiny voice was starting to appear. Coupled with the pouty lips that had quickly formed upon her lips and the puppy dog eyes she had specially trained for occasions such as these, Nana was confident in her ability to convince Yuiri.

And not to disappoint, Yuiri gave in to Nana’s childish demands and let herself be pulled up. Moving the table slightly off to the side, the two got into position to start the play from where Miki and Mako had left the room.

Pulling away from Nana, Yuiri made as if to walk out of the room. Grabbing Yuiri’s wrist, Nana pulled her closer, before pushing her up against the back of the sofa. And that was when Nana seemed to have realized how bad of an idea acting this out was. A sofa was vastly different than a chair, and she found herself practically on top of Yuiri with one knee pressed up against the sofa seat between Yuiri’s thighs. Subconsciously, she found her eyes tracing the beautiful line of Yuiri’s jawline, to her throat, collarbones, then down to her--- _STOP! SNAP OUT OF IT OKADA! How did I get through this the first time, Nana wallowed in despair. She’s so close. I can smell her perfume. Oh god. Her eyes. Her lips. Her nose. Her--- ___

____

____

Nana was broken out of thoughts when Yuiri shivered slightly from the cold. Deciding to hurry up with the drama, Nana practically spat out her ensuing lines hoping to rush the skit. In the final embrace, Yuiri buried her face against Nana’s neck. Relieved that the skit was finally over, she relaxed against the warm body that supported her weight. 

Intoxicated by the perfume, and drawn to the beautiful goddess that now laid in her arms, Nana exclaimed her thoughts without a chance to reconsider. Having been unable to control herself, Nana blurted out “Stay here with me. I’ll keep you warm.” 

At Yuiri’s confused look, Nana immediately backed out. “I mean, that you were um… You were shivering! So I just wanted to let you know that I’ll always be here to keep you warm. Because you’re always cold and uh…” Nana blabbered ceaselessly, her nerves getting the better of her.

Yuiri studied the nervous, blabbering woman in front of her. To her, it has always been endearing how Nana always looked out for her, noticing the slightest changes in her condition. It’s endearing how despite how confident and flirtatious Nana could be sometimes in front of others, she could still be reduced to a nervous wreck when they’re alone at home. It’s endearing how Nana wants her to stay beside her and Yuiri intended to do just that.

Placing a finger over Nana’s running mouth, Yuiri silenced her without much effort. With an alluring smile, she pushed Nana back down onto the sofa. Leaning in closer, she murmured “Then keep me warm tonight.” 

“H-Hai!” Nana shivered, at the warm breath that ghosted over her ears and wrapped both arms around her Goddess. Looking down at Yuiri’s face, Nana noticed that Yuiri seemed to be preoccupied with something behind them. Attempting to turn around, she was pulled back by Yuiri’s cold hand on her cheek. She was met with something cool pressed against her lips. Looking down at the chocolate that now resides in her hands in confusion, Nana looked up at Yuiri only to be met with something warmer pressed up against her lips

Placing a gentle kiss on Nana’s lips, the Valentine miracle whispered, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Naachan.”

**Author's Note:**

> And Happy late Valentine!


End file.
